Newcomer
by Ozlice101
Summary: There's a new Organization member! However, he's more than the somewhat shy little boy they first thought he was. After a few days of being Roxas' mentor Axel realizes something odd about the boy; and it's not anything anyone would have ever guessed.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

All was quiet in the grey room, it's inhabitants calmly relaxing on one of its several couches. It was that time after the missions for the day had been completed, and everyone was given the chance to do whatever they pleased. Axel in particular loved this time, choosing to try and catch a few z's on the white sofa. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, just about to drift off.

"Axel!"

Said man opened his eyes and frowned, looking towards the door of the grey room to find his friend Demyx running towards him. He rubbed his eyes and groaned irritatedly. "What do you want Demyx? I'm trying to sleep over here."

Demyx stood excitedly in front of his friend. "Sorry to bother you..."

He was cut off by Axel who muttered, "If you really were you wouldn't be bothering me."

"...but I just heard that there's a new member!" Demyx finished enthusiastically.

His current irritation and tiredness forgotten, Axel sat up excitedly. "Really? What's his name?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. All I know is there's a new guy that got recruited a few hours ago."

Axel stood and stretched. He said, "Then let's go find out. Where's Saix?" The man knew anything Xemnas knew, and quite frankly Axel would choose Saix over Xemnas any day, though he hated them both.

"Round room." The melodious nocturne responded.

"To the round room we go."

.o.O.o.

Axel and Demyx began to walk down one of the castle that never was' many hallways towards the round room, chattering excitedly like middle school girls. They couldn't wait to meet the new member. Newbies were always fun in some way or another, whether it be pranks or having a fun personality.

Axel was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the old man a.k.a Vexen screaming, "Come back here!"

The pyro looked up just in time to see a little boy with spiky blond hair slam into his midsection. Without stopping to see who he'd collided with the blond began running again, quickly disappearing behind a corner.

Seconds later Vexen came running from the same direction, panting and sputtering like he'd run a marathon. He came to a stop in front of the two confused nobodies, hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked as he looked over his shoulder at where the boy had went.

After several minutes of desperately sucking in air Vexen managed to croak, "The newbie...broke something...and ran away."

Axel and Demyx were shocked. That was the new member?

"But he's so young!" Axel stuttered, unable to believe that Xemnas recruited a kid into the organization.

"It's not my place to question the superior's orders." Vexen said as he straightened up.

Demyx offered, "You want help tracking him down?"

"Please."

.o.O.o.

Ten minutes of blind running later the trio found the boy, this time running away from an infuriated Larxene. The woman was throwing her knives at the poor kid as he ran for his life, speeding past Axel and Demyx while Vexen restrained Larxene.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Vexen cried as he held back the struggling blond. "You can't just kill a new recruit!"

Larxene bashed the old man's face, causing him to let go in and turned on him. "That little ***** waltzed into my room without permission!"

"And that's worth killing him!?"

"Yes!"

Vexen sighed. "He doesn't know any better. Leave him alone."

"In your dreams." Larxene growled defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vexen looked over at Axel and Demyx. "Go chase down No. XIII."

Both nodded and once again began their chase.

.o.O.o.

This time the pair found the boy in the round room being scolded by Saix. Axel shook his head. "Little bugger's only been here a few hours and is causing all sorts of problems."

They walked over to Saix, who turned his attention from the kid to his comrades, his ever present frown darker than usual.

"What happened?" Axel wondered.

Saix replied, "Roxas ran off after accidentally breaking one of Vexen's chemical jars, and almost got killed by Larxene."

"So we've heard." Axel said, his trademark smirk making an appearance.

The luna diviner rubbed his temples. "Who would have thought such a young child could be such a brat."

'The little brat' crossed his arms and huffed cutely. "I'm not a brat!" He whined, turning his back on his superior and coming almost walking into Axel.

The blond looked up at the redhead's face, visibly intimidated by the man's size. Axel smiled and waved. "Hey, my name's Axel, got it memorized?"

The kid started to back away but was stopped by Saix who ordered, "No. XIII, introduce yourself."

Obediently the newbie glanced back up at Axel before quickly casting his gaze downwards again. "I'm Roxas."

Axel smiled. "Hey Roxas. That's a nice name." He complimented.

Roxas blushed, showing no intentions of attempting to converse with him. They all stood in a somewhat awkward silence until Saix broke it. The bluenette suggested, "Roxas, why don't you go with Demyx," Said man waved happily, "and introduce yourself to the rest of the members?"

Reluctantly Roxas obeyed and followed Demyx out of the room, leaving Axel and Saix alone.

Wasting no time Saix said, "We're putting you in charge of him."

Axel sighed. "You just love dumping work on me don't ya?"

"You're the best person for the job. Patient enough not to kill him and a good fighter while still being able to set and enforce standards." Saix explained.

Axel faked a look of pure happiness. With a hand over his heart he said mockingly, "Saix, I'm honored that you think so highly of me."

"Shut up." The luna diviner growled as he walked away to attend to another matter.

No alone, Axel said to himself, "I guess it's time for me to go find Roxas."

 **That's it for this chapter. Don't be fooled though; there is something Axel has yet to learn about Roxas! What is it; read the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
